Only Human
by InuyashaEarsLuver
Summary: Kirara obtains a mysterious liquid that not only stains her coat, it also turns her human! And with the only cure for the spell being true love, will she pull it off? A little lemon in later chapters


Author's Notes/ Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. For all the Kirara and Sesshomaru fans out there.this one is for you! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: Kirara obtains a mysterious liquid that not only stains her coat, it also turns her human! And with the only cure for the spell being true love, will she pull it off? A little lemon in later chapters ^^  
  
"Only Human" Chapter 1  
  
"Oh boy isn't this great Kirara! It's just you and me," Shippo exclaimed happily as he sat down next to Kirara. She squeaked in approval as she blinked. The others had left in search of more jewel shards, leaving Shippo and Kirara to spend a few hours at Kaede's small hut. The old woman had ventured out on a case of an ill child amongst the village, thus leaving Shippo and Kirara alone. The evening had now approached, leaving the sun- lit sky with darkness and bright twinkles of stars.  
  
Shippo stood and walked over to a small wooden box. "Hmmm, what's this?" he asked curiously as he removed the lid gently. He sniffed experimentally at the contents and made a bitter face. "This smells really, really bad." He lifted out a small bottle of what seemed to be green liquid of some type. He shook it and laughed when it made countless bubbles.  
  
"What are ye doing Shippo?"  
  
The kitsune jumped causing the bottle to slip from his hands and fall to the ground. A few drops splashed at Kirara, who unfortunately wasn't aware. Shippo turned to face Kaede with the most innocent looking face.  
  
"Uh n-nothing Kaede," he lied pushing the bottle under the mat. The old woman glanced at Kirara. Green spots filled her yellowish coat. Kaede shook her head, a slight smile on her face.  
  
"Shippo, Shippo ye have made a terrible mistake," Kaede said rather calmly for mentioning a "big mistake". Shippo's eyes widened.  
  
"I have?" he asked his small body trembling. Kirara began licking at her fur, ridding it of the horrible green splotches. Kaede sighed, "Just watch." A few moments later Kirara began to tremble. Than after a bright light surrounded them. Shippo squinted his eyes to see past the blinding light.  
  
"What? I don't see anythi," the kitsune froze not allowing his trembling knees to give in. What had he done? /What have I done/ his mind shouted. Kirara opened her eyes. She looked around the room, wondering why Shippo was staring at her like some sick stalker. She decided to ignore the fierce look and go back to licking at her paw. She raised her paw to her mouth, when she noticed something strange. She no longer possessed a paw. A human hand replaced it. Her heart began racing as she examined the new structure of her appendage. She glanced at her other paw. A hand. She reached for her ears, or what had been of them. Where were her ears??? She reached for the top of her head and found hair. Long blondish hair. She followed the hair that reached down slightly passed her shoulders. As she continued she met her ears, at last! But why where they at the side of her head, rather than on top on her head. She looked back up at the two. She cried out in fright when instead of a high "meow" a voice came out.  
  
"What happened to me?" Kirara clasped a hand to her mouth. Had she spoken? Or had it merely been a fluke. Her voice resembled Sango's only a bit higher. Shippo remained staring at her. She removed her hand and attempted to speak again.  
  
"Shippo." She gasped. She had actually said his name!  
  
*Kirara's POV*  
  
What is going on? Did I really just speak? No this is a joke. It can't be!!! Where's my paws? Where's my high squeaky voice? Why aren't my ears on my head!!!!!! Why am I like this??  
  
"Why is she not wearing any clothes Kaede?" Shippo asked, still glaring at Kirara stunned and wide-eyed. I looked down at my naked body. Where was my fur. I wanted my fur! I looked around the room quickly. Hopefully there would be a small dark place where I could hide. There always was. Kaede remained silent as she dug deeper into the wooden box. She pulled out some clothing and tossed it at me. I watched as it crumpled at my, now human feet.  
  
"Here child take these and put them on," Kaede instructed as her and Shippo exited the hut. Human clothes. Riiiiiiiiiiiight. And I put these on how? I picked them up curiously as I held them up to my eyes.  
  
"Okay let's see," I jumped at my voice once again. Was I ever going to get used to this?? I placed my hand to the wall attempting to stand for the very first time. Before I knew it I was back on the ground. How in the world did these human legs work? I tried and tried for what seemed to be years as finally I managed to stand. I was so proud of myself! After trying countless times I eventually managed to succeed in dressing. Or so I thought. Kaede reentered the hut after a few minutes. She took one look at me and smiled. Kaede? Smile? Uh, no.  
  
"Let me help," she said as she began fixing my attire. After a few tugs and stretches my body was completely covered in these strange human clothing. Kaede looked at me and nodded. I tried to walk over to her, but my human legs gave me such trouble!  
  
"Try placing on leg after the other Kirara," Kaede remarked trying to hide a smile. I nodded. Okay step by step, one by one. I was walking! Yay! I had finally managed to walk! Before I could make it to where Kaede stood I happened to spot a mirror. I couldn't believe my eyes. I was human. As I thought my blonde hair prodded a few inches below my shoulders. My fiery eyes had round pupils instead of slits. But yet there still remained a diamond shape among my forehead. Weird!  
  
"Whoa who the hell is that!"  
  
I jumped and stumbled to the ground when I heard a voice shout. I scurried behind Kaede as quick as possible. I glanced around her, seeing Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango enter the hut. Sango! I quickly stood and rushed over to her.  
  
"Oh I am so glad you're here. I was so frightened," I cried embracing her tightly. Sango looked awestruck as she patted my back. I loved it when she did that.  
  
"Have we met?" she asked over my shoulder. What?!  
  
"Sango it's me! Kir,"  
  
"Her name is Kira. She is a village girl I am acquainted with. She came to assist me in my tasks," Kaede interrupted before Kirara could finish. Sango glanced at me oddly.  
  
"That marking, on your forehead, it looks just like Kirara's. Where is Kirara anyway?" Sango wondered looking around the hut.  
  
"She ventured out a while ago," Kaede answered.  
  
Inuyasha approached me briskly. He scented me secretly. "You smell of cat," he growled.  
  
I hesitated, "I, uh, have a cat." Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Sit!"  
  
*BANG*  
  
Kagome strode past the fallen Inuyasha and approached me with a gentle smile claiming her face, "You'll have to excuse Inuyasha. He can be such an ANIMAL sometimes. My name is Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"Kagome. Yes," I repeated wishing to tell the others of my unfortunate luck. But everytime I would glance at Kaede, she seemed to shake her head as if saying "Not a word." No fair!!! I finally get to be human and I have to keep this a secret. Bummer. Miroku approached me last, keeping his eyes closed as he faced me. I shuddered.  
  
"Kira. I see you are a very beautiful young woman. If I must ask one question. Will you bear my child?"  
  
*WHACK*  
  
Did I just do that? Where were my claw marks? Did I scratch him? Miroku sighed rubbing the large hand mark on his face, "As always," he mumbled walking away. I sighed wondering if I would stay as a human for much longer. Wouldn't Sango become suspicious of my sudden disappearance? Why was Kaede not telling the others about me! Where had Shippo gotten to?? Oi, my head!  
  
"Kira you are welcome to stay the night here," Kaede spoke softly looking my way. I nodded. Maybe this would all become clear in the morning. Inuyasha mumbled a few things under his breath as he exited the hut.  
  
"Such a fair maiden needs a protector for the night. If you'd like I could make sure no demons trouble you," Miroku added, giving me a perverted smile. Sango sighed grabbing his arm and dragging him outside.  
  
"You'll have to excuse Miroku. He also is an ANIMAL," Sango remarked before leaving. It was down to Kagome and Kaede.  
  
Kagome looked around the room curiously, "Where's Shippo?"  
  
"I sent him to do a task for me."  
  
I looked upon the two conversing. How could they play human so easily. It truly was amazing.  
  
"Kagome, child, can I ask ye a favor?"  
  
"Sure Kaede what do you need?"  
  
"Would it be too much trouble to fetch me some firewood?"  
  
"No problem."  
  
And having saying that Kagome left the hut. Great. Just Kaede and me. Maybe now I could get some decent answers. I opened my mouth to speak when she stopped me and asked that I sit down for her explanation. I did as I was told. After a few short minutes my mind filled with human spells, and sorceresses, and just things that made my head hurt even more.  
  
"Is their a cure?" I asked hoping my current state was permanent. Kaede nodded. I awaited her answer impatiently, "Well?"  
  
"True love." I about died right on the spot. True love?? What kind of ill- minded person would create a spell and make the cure true love? It wasn't fair. How was I supposed to fall in love, and than turn back into an animal when my heart had finally found love. I lifted my trembling hands to my face. As close as I was to crying, I remained strong. What was I going to do?  
  
Author's Notes: Yes I am aware that this is a bit different. I plan to go extreme with this particular fic. I also plan to have over ten chapters if possible ^_^ The next chapter will be posted ASAP domo arigato!!! 


End file.
